Web Of Lies
by The Official Me
Summary: 14 year old Cody Martin starts spinning a web of lies after receiving a surprising phone call.In this web Max becomes his girlfriend and Zack likes one of their best friends.Maybe things would clear up a bit if Max and Zack knew these tiny details DONE
1. Say What?

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot idea_

_Summary: 14 year old Cody Martin starts spinning a web of lies. In which Max is his girlfriend and Zack has a crush on their best friend. Maybe it would help if Zack and Max knew these tiny details?_

_A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic, but I have written stories before. Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy it :-) Most of it is written in Cody's POV, and now here's the story!_

* * *

When the phone rang that morning in our suite, I had no idea how much trouble being my brother could really be. 

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver end of the phone as I wiped soapy hands on my kitchen apron.

"Hey it's Max…" there was a short pause on her end of the line as though she was trying to figure out which twin she was talking to. "I'd like to talk to Zack," she finally said.

The way that calm laid-back Max, who I had known for about two years, asked for my brother nervously made my curiosity itch.

It wouldn't hurt that much would it? Pretending to be my brother for just one phone call? Besdies, what could she possibly have to say to Zack that should couldn't say to me?

"Speaking," I answered slowly, hoping that she wasn't able to tell our voices apart the way she could when she saw us face to face.

"Oh, hi Zack!" she stumbled over her words quickly, answering my uncertainties.

"Yeah, hi. So why did you want to talk to me?"

There was another pause, but I could hear her breathing on the other end and so I waited patiently.

"Okay, but don't freak out on me okay?"

"Alright…" I assured her. I could virtually see her sitting on the lounge, talking on the phone, that moment. Probably wearing a baggy t-shirt and cargos with her eyes closed and her free hand tangled in her dark hair like she always did when she was nervous about something.

I heard her take another deep breath and then let it out. "I know I've been acting kind of off lately." Yeah that was true. "And you asked me what was wrong, and I said nothing. Well, it's not nothing…"

I didn't say anything while I waited her to take another deep breath so she could finish talking. Why did she sound so nervous? And why would she want to talk to Zack about this and not him?

"I still like you," she said it so fast that I was caught off guard and dropped the phone. "Zack?" I heard her faint voice from the phone as I scrambled to pick it up.

"Yeah, yeah still here!" I answered quickly. Hopefully I wouldn't start babbling on like I did when I got nervous. "And absolutely fine with it! You liking me that is. I have no problem with it whatsoever. Doesn't bother me at all!"

Woops.

"CODY!?" Max screamed at me down the phone. Oh sure _now_ she figures out it's me.

"Possibly," I winced while I answered. I was so going to cop this one big time. I was pretty sure that what I had just heard her say I was _not_ meant to hear.

"I asked to speak to Zack!"

"Are you absolutely sure about that? I could have sworn you asked to talk to me," I poorly attempted to wriggle my way out, but with no such luck.

"Listen here Cody." Max's voice was low and dangerous when she spoke to me, I was definitely in trouble. "If Zack hears even one word of what you just heard me say, you won't ever be able to hear anything again! Got it?"

"Yup," I gulped nervously. Max Montgomery was someone you did not want to get on that bad side of, something I had just stupidly done.

"Now I'm going to come over there and talk to you face to face so that you can see how much I really mean what I just said then."

There was a click and then I could hear the dial tone. I stared at the phone for a second in shock and astonishment. I couldn't believe what Max had just told me. I ran a hand through my hair as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I jumped about a foot in there air as my identical twin brother walked in from our room.

* * *

_A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn So… What did you think? Please review to tell me. I've already got the whole story written up, just how soon I update will depend on how many reviews I get. :-) Sincerely Me  
_


	2. Tell Me Another One

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the story idea_

_A/N: Hey I'm back! Thanks for the lovely reviews by the way :-)_

_Recap: Cody got a phone call from Max during which he pretended to be his brother. Max confessed her feelings to Zack… Who is actually Cody, and now he is in trouble._

* * *

"Who was that?" I jumped about a foot in there air as my identical twin brother walked in from our room just in time to see me hanging up the phone. "They seem to have gotten you worked up a bit."

"It was Max!" I jumped in strait away, trying so hard to lie that the only lie I could think of would just as bad as telling the truth and would probably lead Zack there eventually anyway. I had to at least attempt to cover up, "I mean, no it wasn't."

"Yes it was, you suck at lying," smirked at me, he always found it do easy to tell when I was lying, "Why was she calling?"

"Because we need to talk," I said slowly, wondering how long I could draw out answers that meant nothing before he figured out I was lying again.

"About…" Zack prompted me on. It wasn't like me to be acting so anxious when we were just talking about a phone call from a friend, and he knew that.

"Us," was the only thing I could come up without fear of saying something I shouldn't. I wasn't sure what 'us' would mean to Zack but it seemed to mean something at least. He frowned slightly and was quiet for a second as though he was saying to himself it couldn't be what he thought it was.

"Us as in you and her? Or us as in you and me?"

"Us as in me and her – I mean!" I'd started speaking before I had even thought about possible consequences or what it could mean. "Us as in… well us."

"Oh do excuse me for running in on your date plans," even though I knew he meant to say it as mocking sort of joke he couldn't hide from me that he was hurt. I mean, why wouldn't I tell my brother, who I told everything, that I was going out with our best friend? Oh that's right. Because I'm not!

Zack grabbed his skateboard and backpack from beside the door and opened it.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked before he stepped out the door.

"We were supposed to be meeting Julie at the park with Tapeworm and Max," Zack said to me angrily, "But since you and Max have other plans I'll meet them by myself," he finished huffily before he immaturely slammed the door.

Boy, why was he so worked up about me and Max being together? I shook my head, Wow that sounded so weird even to think!

The door opened again, gently this time, but it was only Max.

"I just saw Zack leaving, he seemed pretty mad. Did you tell him anything?" her tone of voice torn between anger at me and concern for my brother.

"No he's, uh, just late," well at least that much was the truth. One of the only truthful things I'd said that morning.

"Oh right the park!" Max slapped her hand on her forehead as she remembered the plans we had had. "Well we can go after we've talked."

She sat on the lounge in front of the TV and waited for me to join her. I was reluctant but it was better to get it over and done with.

After a long talk about how she would rearrange my face if Zack ever found out the truth of the phone call, Max settled on trying to think of a reasonable explanation for why she would have said something like she had. None of which I was believing.

"So you, it was just a joke. I wanted to see how he reacted, I didn't actually mean it." Her smile was as bogus as her lie.

"Mhm, and did you decide this before or after your friend dared you to do it? Or what about the one you told me before that last one about how your mum thinks its unhealthy to keep feelings bottled up?"

Yes that had been the fifth excuse Maxine Montgomery had tried to use on me, and it was just as believable as all the others she had used. Which wasn't believable at all in case I'm confusing you.

I got a dangerous glare from Max for that one. Though, unlike half an hour ago when she had first come into the suite, I wasn't worried about her actually physically hurting me now.

"Can I use your bathroom?" without waiting for an answer she got up from the couch and left for the bathroom.

Our suite had become like a second home to Max and Tapeworm. Especially Max. She spent at least some portion of every weekend here.

While Max was gone the front door opened and in walked Zack with Julie at his side.

"I thought you guys were at the skate park?" I hadn't realised how long Max and I had been talking until just then. I looked at the clock, but it really hadn't been that long.

"'Were' being the key word," Zack pointed out. He still sounded just as sour as he had when he had slammed the front door. He passed me on the couch and continued on into our room.

Julie sat down in an armchair beside me and explained, "Tapeworm didn't show up either. What's up with Zack, do you know? He's been acting so weird. It's as if he's trying to hide something… Is he?"

Why did people have to keep asking me questions? I can't keep lying like this!

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

Julies fair eyebrows raised over her dark eyes. "Something that only Zack's brother knows and we don't" Well that wasn't true, Tapeworm would know too. But she was getting warmer. "Are we friends with her?" Hot, hot, hot! I couldn't let her get any closer than that.

"Maybe…" I really hoped she wouldn't try and guess any names. I wouldn't be able to lie under that pressure. So on the slight chance that she would guess and I would completely fail at any lie, I decided to lie strait away when I would be more believable. "You! He likes you and he's just nervous about how you feel back."

Mistake #3071 of the day for Mr Cody Martin, and still counting…

* * *

_A/N: This one is a little longer than my last one. But hey, the more the merrier right?... Thank you for my two reviewers and I hope I get even more next time. Chapter three is on it's way!_


	3. Yes No Maybe

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs the plot idea and this happy purple panda badge :-)_

_A/N: Term one exams are coming up so I may forget to update every now and again, but that doesn't mean it will never happen again! Thank you to my reviewers and also so thank you to those who are even just taking the time to read my story._

_Recap: So Max told 'Zack' that she likes him … Except that it's actually Cody who isn't supposed to know. Now trying to cover up more than one secret he's told Julie that his brother has a crush on her… which he doesn't!_

* * *

I mentally kicked myself for that one.

Julie? Why did I have to say that Zack liked Julie? Oh man, he is going to murder me.

Said girl Julie's eyes widened. "Really?" it was a sort of hopeful 'really?' more than the shocked 'really?' I had been expecting. Things just kept getting better didn't they?

I couldn't really say no now could I? I nodded stiffly and truly hoped to myself that this was just one huge, seriously messed up bad dream.

A soft smile drew out across Julie's lips as the news sank in. Apparently to her this was good news. I wasn't sure what kind of news it would be for Zack, but I hoped it was good, otherwise it would be bad news for me.

Speak of the devil.

Zack stalked out of his room and sat on the couch as far away from me as he possibly could, arms folded and a slight frown on his face.

Another door opened and Max returned from her long vacation to the bathroom. She faltered when she saw Zack sitting on the couch.

"Oh, you're still here," mumbled Zack as a greeting.

"Hi, nice to see you too," Max replied sarcastically.

"Hey Zack there's a movie marathon on tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? … Just me." Julie was trying to sound casual while she said it, but the whole biting the nails thing was throwing it off.

"Like on a date?" both Zack and Max exclaimed to everyone's' surprise.

Zack turned to Max and gave her a funny look, which made her cheeks go red.

"Sure why not," Zack finally responded, but still looking at Max with that confused look. "Maybe then _you two_ can have a little alone time tonight that way."

"What?" Julie sounded as confused as Max looked. I was the only one who knew what he was really talking about. And unfortunately the only one who knew it didn't mean a thing.

"I'll tell you later, c'mon let's leave now," Julie didn't resist Zack as he pulled her out of the suite door.

"What's up with him?" Max cried in astonishment once the door was shut.

"Just anxious to go on a date with Julie I guess…" I tried to lie yet again.

"Why would he want to go on a date with her? She's just Julie, the same Julie we've known for a year."

"Because he likes her."

There was a long uncomfortable silence in which all Max did was look at me with a blank stare, as though she didn't really realize she was looking at me.

I only realized then what Zack liking someone else would mean to someone who liked him the way Max did. Of course it meant she was wasting her time, that she wasn't good enough.

I wished I could take it all back immediately, I had never meant to hurt her. I wished that I could go back to the start of the morning and tell Max to ring back latter when Zack was actually there and not have pretended to be my brother.

"Bye Cody, thanks for letting me feel like a complete idiot." Max snatched up her coat from the door before she left in a rush and slammed the door behind her.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. It had been one long, catastrophic day and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. And I predicted that the days to come would be just as long and unbearable as today.

* * *

_A/N: Another short one, and only a few more chapters left! Yes it is only a short story. But keep in mind that when I began to write this story I planned for it to be short one thousand word oneshot!_


	4. The Truth Come Out

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I love them I don't own them._

_A/N: Thank you to my readers and to my reviewers for all the support I get from them. Sorry took me so long to update last time. So now I'm making it up with a quicker one!_

_Recap: Now Max believes Cody's lie about Zack's 'crush' and is left feeling the fool. This is sure to create tensions in the group. And how many more lies will Cody have to clear up by the time this is over?_

* * *

Lunch at school the next day was filled with an unwelcome awkward silence. And what made it worse was that I knew it was all my doing. Tapeworm tried to ask me why Zack and Max were so tense, but I wouldn't say for fear of expanding my extremely tangled and sticky web of lies.

Zack sat next to Julie opposite Max, who expertly avoided his gaze. I noticed that Zack kept shrugging Julie's arm off of his own, making her look very disappointed. Maybe it would help if Zack knew he was supposed to like her…

"What is with you?" my brother finally said, throwing down his half eaten sandwich and silencing the table even more, if that was possible, as he glared across at Max.

"Me? What's up with me?" Max repeated back looking Zack in the face for the first time that day, "I'm not the one who all of a sudden won't talk and has my friend draped over my arm like I'm a possession!"

"Ah, that's because we're going out," Julie said defensively. It was unlike Julie and Max to fight, they were the only close girl friends each other had.

"Since when?" Max shot back.

"Since last night when I found out Zack likes me and we went on a date."

"Wait, what?" this time it was Zack's turn to talk, "Since when have I liked you?"

"But Cody said…" Julie exclaimed going red and covering her mouth with her hands.

"I only went out with you last night because I thought my brother and _her_ could use some 'alone time'!"

"Why would you be giving us 'alone time'?" as Max asked the question I sunk lower and lower under the bench. I wondered if anyone would notice before I had time to slip away.

"Because Cody said that you two were a couple now," Zack sounded more confused now than he had been cross before.

"Well it seems that Cody has been saying a lot of things, hasn't he?" Zack and Max's attention was turned to me. Too late to get out now.

"Cody how could you tell him we were together?"

"How could you lie to me? I'm your brother!"

"You just made me feel like such a complete idiot!"

"I don't even like Julie at all in that way!"

"STOP!" I yelled over the top of Max and Zack, climbing up on top of the bench so that they could all see and hear me. What I said next came out in all one breath.

"Max called yesterday morning and she thought that I was Zack, so she told me she liked me. But she really meant she liked Zack. So I wasn't allowed to talk about what happened between us and so Zack thought that we were together, but we're not. Then Zack got angry and Julie wanted to know why Zack was angry, but I couldn't tell her that Max liked Zack because she told me not to tell. So I told her that Zack liked her because I thought she would leave it alone. So no, Zack doesn't like Julie and no, Max and I are not together!"

I collapsed back into my seat breathing heavily. Every set of eyes at our table except for Max and Zack's were looking at me in wide eyed shock.

Max had directed her eyes down to her food, while Zack's were staring straight at her. His expression was soft and slightly curious. Though, no hint of his usually smugness at this sort of news was in his voice when he spoke to her.

"You still like me?" everyone's eyes turned to Max now, who just poked at her food and didn't look up. I wished she would look up at me. I knew that she would only be furious with me, but at least she could see that I had never meant to hurt her and I regretted everything.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she shouldered her bag without looking at anyone and left the table and her food, untouched where it was.

No one said anything or even tried to stop her. Eventually Zack stood, shovelling the remains of his sandwich into his mouth and walked off in the opposite direction from which Max had without saying anything.

"Well…" Tapeworm attempted to break the silence. And unfortunately for me it worked.

"I can't believe you told me he liked me Cody. You made me look like the biggest idiot," Julie sighed. "This is the kind of thing we'd all expect from Zack… not from you. I'm disappointed Cody."

Yeah so was I.

Julie then got up and left too. Not after Zack though, she jogged to catch up with the red jumper which was Max that was almost back to the school building by now.

I put my head in my hands. Realising that Tapeworm hadn't left yet I looked up at my remaining friend giving him a look that clearly said: 'Well? What are you waiting for?'

"I get it mate," he said and he shrugged. "You were just trying to protect too many people at once. Things just got a little messy in the making."

When he put it like that even I got it. I had just been trying to keep Max's secret, she was the last person I would ever want to hurt like this. I hadn't realised how angry Zack would get. Or maybe it wasn't anger?

"Zack seemed a little ticked off about the whole Max and me thing didn't he?" I tested uncertainly.

"Well…" Tapeworm stopped for a minute to consider things and then smirked, "Yeah, but I don't think he was angry."

I couldn't smile even a little when Tapeworm concurred what I had been thinking, "Yeah me neither."

"I hadn't even noticed until now when I really think about it," Tapeworm said thoughtfully.

"That's how Zack handles things. He just bees Zack."

* * *

_A/N: This was the second last chapter guys! I wonder if you can see the little hints I'm throwing in. So next one is lucky last! Or maybe not… Once this story is complete I'm going to need everyone's help to decide whether or not to make a sequel! How could there be a sequel to a story like this you ask? Well you'll just have to read it to find out!_


	5. Kiss and Makeout Morelike

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs … which is one… which is kind of sad. Ok okay its REALLY sad!_

_A/N: Last chapter everyone! I think I'm going to cry sniff I hope it's up to your expectations and you all love it!_

_Recap: So Cody has finally spilled the beans to everyone. Max doesn't seem to be too happy about this, nor anyone else. What will this mess do to Cody's friendship?_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Max, wait up!" Julie called out to her friend who was disappearing through the doors quickly.

Max didn't even look over her shoulder, she just kept walking. She was at the lockers by the time Julie caught up and stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julie asked her softly, pulling her aside by her elbow. Max only shrug so she interrogated further, "Don't you trust me?"

Max looked up at Julie and saw the hurt in her eyes. "No, I trust you! It's just that I knew if you knew you would try and do something about it… I didn't want him to like me for something you told me to do."

Julie understood, she would have done the same thing too after all. She took Max in a tight embrace, "You poor thing, you must be so humiliated!"

Max nodded into Julie's shoulder. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't. She dreaded the next two lessons before she could go home and pretend that nothing had ever happened. Usually she didn't mind English and Science, but not today. Both of those classes she had with Zack, and she didn't know how she was going to survive.

"What's the worst thing that could happen though?" Julie tried to reassure her. "Things will be awkward for a few days and then his short term memory will kick in and he'll forget it ever happened."

"He could tell all his friends and then everyone one would know that I like Zack Martin. And he'll exaggerate on the like part and people will think I'm obsessed with him and stalk him."

"Well, he might not…" Julie said thoughtfully. But who was she kidding? This was Zack Martin!

The bell rang and Max sighed loudly. "And now I have to survive two classes with him."

"Whatever happens I'm on your side," Julie assured her.

Max smiled gratefully, but she couldn't hold it there as they began to walk down the hall to English class. Julie, regrettably, had to leave because she had art. Max took a deep breath as she opened the classroom door. Her heart jolted nervously when she spotted the blonde haired boy approaching her. Nut her nerves were replaced with fury when she realised that it was only Cody.

**CODY'S POV**

I approached Max sheepishly as soon as I saw her enter the room. I had to shove my hands in my pockets to prevent them from shaking I was so nervous.

"Have you seen Zack? I haven't seen him since-" I stopped myself talking when Max continued walking past me and sat in a seat at the opposite side of the room from where I was.

"I'm really sorry Max," I mumbled quietly as I returned to my seat.

The lesson went by slowly. I had been asked one question five times before I answered it, and even then I got it wrong. I managed to through science without looking like a complete idiot, but that didn't stop me from feeling like one. All I could think of for the remainder of the day was whether it was possible that I had screwed up my friendship with Max, and possibly Zack's trust in his own brother.

When I opened the door to the suite that afternoon alone and mum asked where Zack was I became slightly confused and worried as I realised I still hadn't seen him since the lunch incident.

"He's not already here?" I asked mum.

She shook her head, "Why would he be here before you?"

Great, something I now had to explain to mum, something I really didn't want to discuss with her. This argument would most likely end in: "Well you shouldn't have been lying in the first place" and me feeling even worse than before.

"Maybe he went to a friend's place?" mum suggested hopefully.

Maybe. Last time Zack and I had had a major fight I had gone to Tapeworm's house.

"I'll try ringing Tapeworm," I told mum as I went to get the phone. The phone rang five times before Tapeworm answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cody. Is Zack at your house by any chance?" I asked him hopefully.

"No, why? Isn't he at yours?" My heart sank.

"No. And I have no idea where else he could be!" I had no idea that my lies could cause this much trouble.

"Relax man, breath. I bet he just hung back and is walking home so he can take a breather."

"I guess, maybe."

"It will all blow over before you know it. Besides, you know as well as I do that Zack likes Max just as much as she likes him. Next thing we know Zack and Max will kiss and makeup and everything will be back to normal. They may even get together!"

"But that's what I'm worried about," I sighed quietly knowing that Tapeworm wouldn't hear me. I thanked him and hung up the phone, wondering where Zack was and hoping he hadn't gotten himself into any sort of trouble.

**NORMAL POV**

**-THAT MOMENT-**

Max dumped her bag on the floor beside the door and thought about how strange it was that the door was open even though her parents weren't home yet.

She headed for her room, she couldn't wait to go crash on her bed so she could sleep the day's events off and possibly wake up from a very bad dream.

She opened her bedroom door and jumped back when she saw the unexpected visitor. The blonde boy lay on her bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Zack sat up as he heard the door opened.

"Zack," Max sighed rubbing her forehead.

Said boy stood and started taking slow steps towards Max. His face was expressionless so she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Listen, Zack, I'm sorry about all this. I didn't mean for it to turn into a whole big drama. I didn't mean for it to turn into anything! And now I feel like I'm a complete idiot… So I'm sorry, but would you mind-"

She stopped talking when he got so close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Apology accepted," Zack whispered as he leant forward and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

_A/N: That's it! It's over, finished! Please review to tell me what you thought of it. Also, if you would like me to right a sequel or think that I should just do it anyway, let me know because I would love to! Any ideas or things you would like to see happen in the sequel are more than welcome._

_Thanks to:_

_ColeSprouseFan for adding me to their favourite Stories list and favourite authors list AND reviewing_

_TomBoy800 for adding me to story alert_

_The-potter-punk for adding me to their story alert_

_xCole-and-Dylan-rockx for reviewing_

_fangirlxforever for reviewing_

_Pyjamapants for reviewing_

_And last but not least, thank you to all those who simply took the time to read my story._

_!Remember! Let me know if you think I should write a sequel to Web Of Lies._


End file.
